Oh, Karui!
by Sin-chan no Azura
Summary: AU/Akibat janji konyol semasa abege, kini Karui galau tingkat dewa hanya untuk memutuskan suatu masalah sepele—atau setidaknya begitu menurut Mabui, yang belum pernah ditembak sebelumnya./"Bego lu, kenapa gak langsung lo terima?"/Sebuah kisah cinta yang.. ah, sudahlah./"Oh, Karui!"/Warning inside/CHAP END/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Karui!**

.

_by Sin-chan no Azura_

_._

_Disclaimers:_

_NARUTO__Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pelangi Di Matamu © Jamrud_

_._

AU. OOC. Minor characters. Garing.

.

Karui sama sekali tidak tersentuh kala melihat Samui menangis dari ambang pintu kelas. Malah, dalam hatinya, ia ingin tertawa keji. Hubungan antara Samui dan Karui tidak jelas, mau dibilang teman, salah, tapi kalau bukan, duh, tega amat. Kalau dibilang musuh pun, rasanya cuma sepihak. Hanya Karui yang membenci Samui.

Lima menit mendengarkan isakan Samui, Karui mulai muak. Sebenarnya ia tahu mengapa gadis pirang ini menangis, hanya saja alasannya terlalu sepele—atau begitulah menurut Karui yang belum pernah mengalami putus cinta. Gadis berwatak keras itu menghela napas lelah, namun ia segera membeku ketika mata keemasannya mendapati sosok Darui yang melangkah melewati mereka. Sekali lagi, _melewati_ mereka. Awalnya Karui terheran-heran, tapi sesaat kemudian ia merasa bodoh karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Darui bukan lagi kekasih Samui, dan statusnya baru berubah setengah jam yang lalu. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan air mata Samui tumpah. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

'_Cih, masa' aku kena penuaan dini, sih?_' gerutu Karui dalam hati. Pasalnya, berita putusnya hubungan Darui-Samui merupakan satu hal yang sudah membuat hatinya merasa campur aduk sejak tadi. Jadi, benar-benar suatu penurunan daya ingat kalau Karui sampai melupakannya.

"Cie.. Disamperin Darui-_san_ tuh!" Karui terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sahabatnya sudah berada disampingnya, "Mabui! Lo tuh manusia atau setan sih? Bisa tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba ngilang gitu," Sama sekali tak tersinggung akan ejekan temannya, Mabui hanya tersenyum jenaka, "Yah, itulah hebatnya gue."

Karui tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Mabui, karena gadis itu pasti punya beribu cara untuk membalas ucapan Karui—sekalipun jawabannya seringkali tidak masuk akal—sehingga ia memilih untuk mengecek kebenaran perkataan Mabui.

Awalnya gadis berambut merah itu mengira apa yang dikatakan temannya murni dusta belaka, namun ia terbelalak melihat kini Darui sudah berbalik arah menuju mereka—ralat, menuju dirinya.

"Awas _blushing_..." goda Mabui yang tampaknya tak terpengaruh tangisan Samui di pojok kelas. Oh, jangan salah. Walaupun penampakan luarnya manis dan kalem, hati Mabui bisa lebih kejam dari Karui.

"Diem lu." bisik Karui sehalus mungkin. Dan yang dimaksud 'halus' adalah dengan menyikut Mabui di tulang rusuk. Gadis bermata hijau itu hanya meringis ketika Darui meliriknya.

"Mabui-_san_, kamu kenapa?" tanya Darui yang langsung menatap Mabui cemas. Karui tercengang. Kenapa perhatian Darui mudah sekali teralihkan? Ia menyesal sudah menyikut temannya tadi.

'_Sial, padahal aku gak percaya sama karma. Aku percayanya kualat.._'

Mabui lalu melirik sekilas ke arah sahabatnya itu, tampaknya dia merasa bersalah. "Ah, biasa. Penyakit maag gue kambuh," dustanya pada Darui sesaat kemudian.

Darui mengangguk-angguk, "Kamu cari obat gih, aku sekalian pengen minjem Karui bentar."

Mabui yang biasanya merasa geli ketika Darui berbicara dengannya menggunakan aku-kamu—sesuatu yang sudah biasa pria itu lakukan dengan seluruh teman perempuannya kecuali Karui—kini sama sekali tak peduli dan malah tampak _excited._

"Iya, iya, silahkan! Gak usah dibalikin juga gak apa-apa kok." Mendengarnya, Karui _speechless_.

Setelah menyeret Karui ke halaman belakang kampus, Darui hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Mabui yang mengintip dari balik tembok geregetan sendiri dibuatnya. "Elah, cepetan kenapa? Pengen ngomong aja mikirnya udah kayak ngerjain skripsi." Baru saja Mabui hendak memungut batu untuk menimpuk Darui, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Karui.

"Hei, Karui-_chan,_" panggil Darui. Sementara itu, yang disebut namanya malah bergerak-gerak gelisah mendengar nada bicara Darui yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hoh?" Sungguh jawaban yang tidak elit, namun Darui tak peduli.

"Elo—eh, kamu.." Lelaki itu memberi jeda sebentar, sementara Karui menahan napas. "Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

_Blush._

Karui serasa ingin melompat ke sungai terdekat. Selain karena malu bukan main, ia juga berharap air sungai dapat melunturkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sementara itu, jantungnya tidak lagi berdegup kencang, lebih tepatnya sekarang sudah berhenti berdetak. Sepuluh tahun penantiannya tidak sia-sia!

Di balik tembok, Mabui melonjak gembira. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama, karena sesaat kemudian ia mendengar Karui berkata, "Maaf, gue pikir-pikir dulu, ya." Darui mengangguk, lalu menunduk lesu dan pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang. Karui sendiri menghela napas.

_Tak!_

"Bego lu, kenapa gak langsung lo terima!?" Belum sempat Karui mengaduh akibat sebutir kerikil yang menghantam kepalanya, Mabui sudah marah-marah duluan.

"Sakit, woy! Lo tuh belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya ditembak, kan? Jadi diem aja deh!"

Mabui mangkel, dia merasa tersinggung, "Iya dah, yang udah pernah mah, beda.."

Karui meringis, sedari dulu memang belum pernah ada lelaki yang menyatakan cinta pada Mabui. Tapi, ini juga baru yang pertama kali bagi Karui. "Eh, Kar, pokoknya lo harus nerima si Darui! Lo kan udah janji." Mendengar perkataan sobatnya, Karui mengangkat alis. Mana mungkin dia pernah mengucapkan janji konyol semacam itu?

"Janji? Janji apaan? Kapan gue janji kayak gitu?"

"Dulu banget.. Waktu kita masih kelas 1 SMP kalo gak salah…"

"Hah? Itu kan sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Lagipula waktu itu kita masih ABG labil, jadi sekalipun gue beneran ngomong kayak gitu, gak usah dipikirin kali," ujar Karui yang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia heran bagaimana Mabui dapat mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi ketika umur mereka masih dua belas tahun.

"Heh, gak mau tahu! Janji tetap janji!" ujar Mabui tak rela.

"Tapi kan, Mab.."

"Udah, terima aja! Lagi juga, lo kan suka sama Darui, kenapa lu malah nolak?"

"Ya, kan perlu dipikir-pikir dulu. Butuh pertimbangan gitu lho. Gue harus yakin kalo dia bener-bener tulus sama gue."

"Halah, rempong lo." Mabui bersedekap, bete. '_Dasar jomblo, kalo modus dibilang tulus, girain tulus malah dibilang modus,' _batinnya. Karui akhirnya mengalah, ia menghela napas, "Ya udah, coba lo ceritain secara detail waktu gue janji itu, mungkin nanti gue bakal beneran nerima Darui," Mabui tersenyum, ia lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu di lapangan upacara sekolah mereka.

**_#Flashback_**

_Aku menatap malas seorang guru yang tengah mengoceh di depan. Di sekolah-sekolah Kota Kumo, setiap hari Senin diadakan upacara bendera. Katanya sih, untuk menghormati perjuangan Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi pada saat Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi Keempat beratus tahun yang lalu. Saat itu harusnya aku menyimak, namun sebagai siswi bandel SMP Kumo yang baik, aku malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencolek Karui, mengajaknya mengobrol. "Apaan?" sahutnya dalam keadaan yang tak kalah malas. Aku terdiam sebentar, bingung ingin membicarakan apa. _

_"__Itu ngapain, itu? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku asal sambil melirik kedua tangan Karui. Dalam genggamannya, ada sebuah gantungan berbentuk bintang oleh-olehku dari Suna. Di bagian belakang gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari kayu itu tertulis inisial Darui dan tanggal ulang tahunnya._

_Karui ikut melirik tangannya, dan baru sadar dia sedari tadi memainkan gantungan kunci lokernya. "Gak ada maksud apa-apa," jawabnya sok santai. Padahal aku yakin dalam hati ia malu sendiri. Sejujurnya aku heran sekaligus kasihan pada Karui. Darui dulu adalah temannya di SD Kaminari Jaya, dan baru sekarang, setelah lulus, Karui menyukai lelaki itu. Semua karena ejekan aku dan Omoi, teman SD Karui yang juga bersekolah di sini. _

_Aku pun iseng bertanya, "Lu seriusan suka sama Darui? Nanti LDR lho."_

_"__Bodo amat," tukasnya singkat. Sayang, pidato sang guru di depan sana tidak sesingkat jawaban Karui._

_"__Tapi kan, kalian udah gak bisa ketemu lagi. "_

_"__Bisa kok! Siapa bilang? Siapa tahu nanti ketemu di SMA!" _

_Perangai Karui yang mudah sewot kembali muncul karena kalimatku barusan. Walau sedikit menyesal, aku berusaha menjelaskan sambil tetap memojokkanya, "Iya, tapi kan masih lama. Itu juga kalo dia satu SMA sama lo. Udah mana tuh bocah gak pernah mau datang ke reunian SD lo."_

_"__Pasti satu SMA, kok!" Karui ngotot._

_"__Lagi juga, kalau pun lu satu SMA sama dia, lo yakin bakal masih suka sama dia?" tanyaku, tak menggubris jawaban Karui sebelumnya yang terlalu maksa._

_"__Masihlah! Sampai kapan pun juga gue bakal tetep cinta sama dia!"_

_"__Ooh… Bener, ya? Awas aja lo, kalo pun Darui nembak lo baru sepuluh tahun lagi, lo harus nerima, ya? Gak mau tau gue, pokoknya harus nerima!" Aku menantang Karui dengan maksud membuatnya kapok. Dia pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak menyakitkan apa? Lihat saja, dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, dia akan menyesali ucapannya._

_"__Iya!" jawabnya mantap._

_Aku pun menyeringai senang._

**_#Back in present_**

Hening.

Mabui sudah selesai bercerita dan tengah mengeluh-ngeluh haus, namun Karui belum berbicara sekalipun. Ketika Mabui mengangkat wajah, dia menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban. Karui hanya berkata pendek, "Kok gue gak inget ya?" Mabui menyerah. Ia menampar punggung gadis berambut merah itu sekuat tenaga. "Au ah! Capek gue, Kar. Udah deh, berdebatnya nanti dulu, gue haus!"

Di kantin, Mabui memaksa kawannya itu untuk mentraktirnya. Siang itu Mabui sudah melepas mode kalem, dan sudah tidak bisa dibantah. Akhirnya, Karui merelakan ongkos pulangnya untuk membelikan minuman Mabui.

"Nanti nebeng sama Darui-_san _aja, dia pasti mau." Entah sahabatnya itu bermaksud menghibur atau apa. Karui hanya menatap Mabui bete, namun ketika seorang pemuda pirang lewat di belakang gadis berambut putih itu, ia tersenyum jahil. "Kalo gitu lo kenapa gak minta traktir Cee-_san _aja? Dia juga pasti mau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pria yang dimaksud.

Mabui langsung menangkap telunjuk Karui dan memelintirnya, tidak ingin seorang pun tahu siapa yang tengah gadis itu bicarakan. "Hmph, atas dasar apa lo yakin dia bakal nraktir gue?"

"Loh kan dia baik… sama elo doang lagi," jawab Karui sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baik dari mana? Waktu gue duduk di atas kursi yang rusak, yang ada di bawah pohon beringin itu, dia malah doain gue supaya jatuh, dan katanya dia bakal seneng banget kalo beneran terjadi."

Karui bingung harus tertawa atau mengasihani temannya.

"Udah deh, gue udah berniat buat _move on_!" seloroh Mabui. Ketika Karui hendak membuka mulut, gadis itu kembali bicara, "Dan gue ga pernah ngucapin janji buat tetep cinta kayak lo."

'_Ah, kok dia tau aja sih?_'

"Kenapa lo mau _move_ _on,_ sih? Gue aja udah sepuluh tahun tetep setia sama Darui." Tampaknya Karui tak rela.

"Itu sih, lo-nya aja yang gagal _move on._"

_Jleb._

Nyesek.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan boku dalam fanfic kedua yang berani boku publish di ffn ini. Fanfic ini masih humor kayak kemaren (semoga lebih lucu), kali ini ditambah sedikit romance yang gak romantic sama sekali.

Sebenernya sih fic ini udah selesai dari kapan tau. Tapi sengaja dibikin 2 chap biar pada penasaran :p

Eh? Pede banget readers bakal pada penasaran.

Review, please..? Boku yang hina ini terima-terima aja dikritik, tapi jangan nge-flame juga, sih.

Pokoknya kalo gak di review gak bakal boku apdet!

Becanda, deng.

See ya!

—Sin-chan no Azura


	2. Chapter 2

_So.. here it is. Sorry for making you all wait._

* * *

Sekarang malam Minggu, dan Darui duduk sendirian. Padahal meja-meja di sekelilingnya penuh oleh pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah janjian dengan Karui di restoran itu, demi menanyakan jawaban sang pujaan hati. Selama dua minggu belakangan, Darui sudah berbuat sebaik mungkin dan menuruti segala permintaan Karui.

**"****Sekarang masih kangen gak?"**

**"****Masih dong, kan kamu udah aku anggap kakak sendiri."**

_Jleger!_

Seketika, Darui merinding. Dia teringat akan sebuah iklan operator telepon.

'_Jangan sampai kejadian sama gue.. Amit-amit._'

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Sebuah telepon dari Karui. Sebelum mengangkatnya, ia berdoa dulu supaya kalimat 'kamu udah aku anggap kakak sendiri' tidak keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Halo?"

_"__Ah, ya, halo Darui. Kayaknya gue bakal dateng rada telat deh."_

"Lho, emang kenapa?"

_"__Gak apa-apa. Tunggu dua puluh menit bisa?"_

"Satu jam juga gak apa-apa. Asal kamu janji beneran dateng, aku rela nunggu lama."

_"…" _

Tidak ada jawaban. Karui yang tampaknya trauma akan kata 'janji' langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian dia baru bersuara, _"I-iya. Pokoknya tungggu bentar dulu, ya."_

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Telepon langsung dimatikan.

"Yugito! Lo tuh dateng pada waktu yang bener-bener salah," omel Karui pada seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita yang dipanggil Yugito itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Gue justru dateng pada waktu yang bener-bener tepat. Ketika sobat gue yang gak ngerti _fashion _ini mau kencan untuk pertama kalinya—dan semoga bukan yang terakhir—gue hadir buat menjauhkan lo dari peristiwa salah kostum."

Mabui tertawa melihat wajah pasrah Karui. Dialah yang sengaja memanggil Yugito ke rumah gadis berambut merah itu. Di antara mereka bertiga, Yugito-lah yang paling _fashionable. _Semua pakaian dan aksesorisnya berasal dari _brand _terkenal, berbeda dengan Karui dan Mabui yang belanja baju di pasar loak.

"Yang penting pakaiannya sopan!" Begitulah jawaban mereka tiap kali diprotes Yugito. Seringkali, orang-orang yang melihat mereka berjalan bersama tidak yakin kalau mereka sahabat sejak SMP. Habis, perbedaan penampilan mereka bagai langit dan dasar sumur. Apalagi, Yugito satu-satunya yang berkulit putih di antara mereka.

"Udah lah, Kar. Gak ada salahnya di-_make over_ dikit sebelum kencan pertama," ujar Mabui.

"Dikit dari mana! Liat dong, dandanan gue lebih heboh dari penyanyi dangdut!" protes Karui gak nyantai. Mabui dan Yugito geleng-geleng kepala. Penyakit lebay teman mereka satu itu kumat rupanya.

"Berisik, yuk kita cabut!" Mabui segera menyeret Karui, tidak peduli gadis itu terus menjerit-jerit "Ini bukan gue! Ini bukan gue!" sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Yugito.

* * *

_Tiga puluh menit kita di sini _

_Tanpa suara _

_Dan aku resah harus menunggu lama_

_Kata darimu_

Karui mengutuk pelayan restoran yang telah memutarkan lagu lawas berjudul Pelangi di Matamu itu. Nampaknya Darui telah bersekongkol dengan si pelayan demi mengutarakan isi hatinya lewat lagu. Karena sesungguhnya, memang sudah hampir setengah jam sejak Darui menanyakan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya, namun Karui belum juga bersuara.

"Jadi…. Gimana?" Tanya Darui lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Karui pun menghela napas, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Kita omongin di luar aja, ya." Pria di hadapannya menatap keluar jendela, langit berwarna kelabu. Sebentar lagi hujan, namun Darui tidak memprotes dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

Sesampainya di luar, Karui langsung terlonjak hebat. Bukan, bukan. Ia tidak tersambar petir. Dia hanya mendapati Samui tepat berada di depannya. Tunggu—apa? 'Hanya'? Ini bencana!

'_Oh, yang benar aja! Kenapa sih cewek-cewek pirang itu suka banget muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?_' batin Karui heran setengah mati, mengingat hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Yugito.

"Karui…" desis Samui pelan. Ketika melihat Darui di belakang gadis yang— tumben—membiarkan rambutnya tergerai itu, ekspresinya berubah syok. "Darui!? Ngapain kamu ada di sini? Oh, oke. Gak aneh kamu ada di sini. Tapi kenapa sama dia?" Jemari lentik Samui menuding hidung Karui.

"Gue nembak dia." Darui menjawab tanpa beban sedikit pun. Ingin rasanya Karui menjambak rambut putih pria itu. Hal yang sama yang juga ingin dilakukan Samui. "Apa!?" jerit gadis itu. Karui memutar bola matanya. '_Muka lo sinetron banget sih,_' komentarnya dalam hati.

"Kok kamu tega!? Kamu udah gak cinta sama aku?" nada suara Samui meninggi.

'_Dasar cewek bego. Ya iyalah gue udah gak cinta sama lo, makanya kemaren lo gue putusin!_' Ingin sekali Darui menjawab seperti itu, namun dia masih punya hati nurani.

Samui menjadi kalut. Pada saat yang bersamaan, rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, membasahi tubuh mereka. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Darui tajam, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Karui secara bergantian.

"Pilih dia atau aku!? Pilih dia atau aku!?"

Darui menghela napas lelah, sementara Karui _facepalm_. '_Kan dia nembak gue, dasar Samui edaaan…! Ya jelas dia milih gue, lah!_' Bukan bermaksud narsis, namun memang begitulah adanya menurut Karui.

Darui kemudian menoleh dramatis, rambutnya yang basah oleh hujan terkibas begitu saja. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan putih sang wanita.

Sang wanita penjaga warung dekat situ.

"Konohadin, Bu." pintanya terbatuk-batuk. Rupanya, Darui sedang tidak enak badan. Namun si ibu yang berdaster macan itu malah bengong menatap Darui yang mulai bengek.

"Bu, saya mohon… Konohadin.." Mendengar suara parau pemuda itu, ibu penjaga warung baru tersadar dan memberikan sebungkus Konohadin untuk Darui. Setelah meminumnya, dia lalu berdiri tegap menghadap Karui dan Samui.

"Aku memilih…. Karui."

_TEET!_

"SELAMAT!"

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana asalnya, muncul sepasukan remaja alay yang ternyata adalah teman-teman kuliah Karui. Namun, yang membuat gadis itu makin bingung, di antara mereka juga ada sebuah mie cup raksasa yang ikut menari-nari kesetanan bersama.

"Selamat!" Mie cup berpenampilan _freak _itu mendekati Karui dan memberikan sebuah mie cup lain—yang untungnya normal—kepadanya. Darui dan Samui hanya bisa melihat itu semua dalam diam. Samui bahkan terlalu kaget untuk menyadari bahwa pria pujaannya telah memilih Karui, bukan dirinya.

Karui baru hendak menyuapkan mie cup itu ke dalam mulutnya ketika ia melihat sekelebat rambut putih yang amat dikenalnya.

'_Mabui!_' Dia langsung membuang mie tersebut dan berlari menuju sahabatnya. Tanpa Karui sadari, si mie cup raksasa menyaksikan kejadian itu dan mulai menangis di pojokan.

_Grep!_

"Ini semua kerjaan lo, ya?" Mabui terlonjak ketika Karui tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahunya. Dia segera menggeleng. Dahi Karui merengut, ia tampak tidak percaya. "Bener?" Mabui mengangguk kuat-kuat.

'_Kalo dipikir-pikir, sih, enggak mungkin juga Mabui yang ngerencanain ini. Dia mana mau repot-repot bikin acara beginian cuma karena gue ditembak Darui. Orang waktu Yugito _sweet seventeen _aja__,__dia cuma ngasih kaos kaki.' _Karui teringat, pada saat itu Yugito mengira kado Mabui hanya hadiah dari orang iseng dan hampir membuangnya. '_Tunggu..… Yugito!_'

"Mana Yugito?" tanya Karui cepat. Mabui menunjuk suatu arah. Sedari tadi ia seperti kehilangan suaranya, dan itu akibat aura mengerikan yang menyelimuti Karui.

Tanpa buang waktu, Karui segera menuju arah yang dimaksud, dan betapa geramnya dia saat melihat Yugito tengah menari bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati pesta dadakan tersebut, tidak menyadari bahaya mendekat.

"YUGITO!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, teriakan Karui mencapai tiga oktaf. Yugito tentunya menengok, dan ketika melihat asal suara, dia langsung memeluk Karui erat. "Iya, gue tau! Lo gak suka pesta ini kan? _Please, _maafin gue…." Yugito merengek di pundak gadis itu. Kasihan, Karui akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memarahinya lebih lanjut.

"Iya deh, gue maafin. Tapi lo harus usir mereka sekarang juga." Ekspresi Karui menandakan gadis itu tidak ingin mendengar kata penolakan sama sekali. Yugito gelagapan, hal itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan.

"SUDAH, MAKAN DULU SANA! ADA MIE AYAM SPESIAL TUH!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara menggelegar yang menciptakan keheningan di pesta itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke asal suara, si ibu berdaster macan. Ibu itu lalu menunjuk meja warungnya—yang ternyata luas sekali—sudah dipenuhi oleh bermangkuk-mangkuk mie ayam. Semua langsung menyerbu hidangan itu, bahkan Karui dan Samui. Semua, kecuali si mie cup raksasa yang tetap setia dengan mie cup-nya.

"Mie-nya enak, ya." Darui kaget ketika Karui tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Iya," jawabnya salah tingkah. Karui menyadari hal itu, dan teringat akan tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Darui.

"Eh, Darui."

"Hm?" Pria itu mengangkat wajah, masih sambil menyeruput mie-nya.

"Gue nerima."

Darui mencoba memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. "Hah?"

Karui hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Darui ingin mencubiti pipinya sekarang juga. "Nerima apa?" tanya lelaki itu, masih belum yakin. Karui menghela napas. Darui secara ajaib mengingat hal yang dimaksud.

"Yang bener!?"

"Iyalah. Gue juga udah suka sama lo dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Darui tersenyum lebar, ia tampak sangat senang.

"Oh, Karui!"

**SELESAI**

* * *

Hai! Sekali lagi boku minta maaf karena update yg lama..

Boku juga minta maaf karena iklan2 yg ada di chp ini adalah iklan-iklan yg uddah jarang bahkan gak pernah muncul lagi di tivi.

Yah, seperti yang boku bilang kemarin, sebenernya fanfic ini sudah selesai dari kapan tahu. Hehe.

—Sin-chan no Azura


End file.
